


Chaos at First Sight

by Katieee



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieee/pseuds/Katieee
Summary: Sera goes hunting for new prank gear, and finds something better in the process.





	Chaos at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absinthiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absinthiana/gifts).



> The first of three prizes from my fic giveaway [over on tumblr](https://agentkatie.tumblr.com) \- for the lovely [absinthianajones](https://absinthianajones.tumblr.com/) who asked for a first meeting between Sera and her Widdle!

Blackwall had stopped being Blackwall.

He never _had_ been Blackwall, not really, but since all that shite in Orlais he’d stopped being the fun Blackwall – Beardy, Thom, whatever – and had turned into the stuffed suit of armour Sera had thought he was to begin with. It needed to change, sooner than yesterday, but if he wouldn’t go to the Rest with her then she’d have to go to _him_ with… something.

Something fun, and loud, and preferably just a little bit dangerous.

With her current arsenal too maimy for the job, the Undercroft seemed like the right place to find new toys; she’d have to avoid that stick-in-the-mud Harritt, else she’d get a stick lodged somewhere, but she hadn’t got along in the Jennies without learning how to be discreet now and then. Inky was easily persuadable, and as Harritt left for the quartermaster grumbling _silverite doesn’t grow on trees_ she slipped through the door closing behind him, grinning as her eyes fell on the alchemy table.

Bees were always a laugh, and he’d know it was her, but she didn’t want her chaos to be predictable, plus he’d only moan if they got caught in his beard. Besides, experimentation was irresistible – especially with Harritt’s range of ingredients. Sera cackled to herself as she plucked a vial from her belt and set about making the most lurid concoction she could imagine, rashvine and deep mushrooms and Ghoul’s Beard all mushed together until her mortar glowed bright red and hissed.

“Hi!”

She was just pouring her creation into her vial when the cheerful voice sounded behind her; she flinched, the flask falling from her hand and shattering on the floor. And it was probably a good thing, because the purpose was to surprise Blackwall, not to set his barn on fire; still, as flames sparked up around her she couldn’t help but wish it was him and not her.

“ _Shite_!”

Arrows didn’t work on fire no matter how hard she tried, and so all she could do was get out of range; she shrieked as she leapt onto alchemy table and away from the carnage as a small figure dashed into view. “I’ve got it!” the woman – a dwarf – called out, dodging around the fire to reach the table; after a few short moments of scrabbling about she pulled a light-blue potion from one of the drawers, throwing it over the blaze without a second’s hesitation. It suppressed the blaze almost instantly, the roaring flames calmed to embers on contact; as the fire flickered and died the woman rushed forward once more, enthusiastically stamping out the remaining cinders.

It occurred to Sera that she’d never seen the woman before, and she couldn’t figure out how she’d missed her; she knew all of Skyhold – all the passages and secrets and little people everyone else seemed to forget about – but somehow she didn’t know _her_. She certainly would have remembered her button nose, and her spattering of freckles, and the upturn of her lips which hinted Sera was in much less trouble than she ought to be; now she had seen her, she didn’t much want to look away.

“Rashvine and Ghoul’s Beard don’t go well together,” the woman chirped, offering her hand to Sera; she took it, even though she didn’t really need to, hopping down from the table with a grin. “Don’t worry; I learnt that the hard way, too. Although depending on your point of view, they also go really well together.” She looked pensively at the ground, eyes narrowing at the charred surface; after a moment she shook her head, focussing her attention back on Sera. “I’m Dagna.”

“Sera.”

“I know,” she said, explaining further at the sight of Sera’s curious expression. “You’re the one who gave the Inquisitor that Jar of Bees recipe. I’ve got some ideas to improve it.”

“Waste of time,” Sera scoffed. “You can’t make bees better.”

“The bees are fine, but what about this: add wasps.”

Sera’s eyes widened at the image which came to mind, one of Solas chased by an angry swarm of wasps and bees; she cackled in delight, hoping she had more terrible brilliant ideas up her sleeve. “Piss it; that’s great.”

“So, what are you trying to make?” Dagna asked as she turned her attention to the herb-strewn apothecary table, beginning to carefully place the ingredients back in their containers.

“Something explodey,” Sera told her. “Maybe. I’m not set.”

“Looking for a new grenades?”

“No. Well – yeah, sort of, but not really.”

“Ah,” Dagna said, shooting her a knowing look. “Who’s it for?”

There wasn’t much point in denying it; a woman who wanted to add wasps to bees wasn’t one to run and tell Inky, and if Sera told her she’d probably help. “Beardy. Blackwall – whatever his name really is. Beardwall,” she said, then snickered at her own joke. 

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Ah, I heard about that. Out to teach him a lesson?”

She was asking a lot of questions, eyes wide and full of interest as she looked up at her, and Sera didn’t mind in the slightest. “Nah. He’s proper sorry, and proper mopey. Needs cheering up. Something to blow up in his face, but nice – like hey, you’re shit, but we still like you! You know?”

She hoped that she _did_ know, because not many of the others did, and she really needed someone to play with; Dagna nodded as that pensive expression crossed her face once more, fiddling absentmindedly with one of the tools from her table. “I’ve got some Fade-Touched Nevarrite I’ve been saving for a rainy day, but it never seems to rain here. We could rig it to a crate—”

“—so it explodes—”

“—not _dangerously_ , much, just… dramatically.” Sera nodded, more and more excited with each passing moment – at both the idea, and her new accomplice. “But then inside we put something that he likes. What does he like?”

“Beards,” was her immediate response, before she stopped to think about the question properly. “Nah, wait – he likes making shite out of wood. Maybe we make him something. Like a beard. Or an arse!”

Dagna giggled, an adorable bubble of laughter that fluttered in Sera’s chest and made her laugh along with her. “I don’t know much about woodworking – not enough to carve an ass into wood, at any rate. But I could learn. The art of ass-carving.”

“Arse-carving,” Sera repeated with a snort. “You’re weird. I like it.”

“Then let’s get to work,” she grinned, pulling a set of goggles from her pocket and throwing them to Sera. “My Nevarrite explodes real nice if you poke it just right; this is going to be fun.”

When Dagna smiled her cheeks dimpled and flushed red, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes, and it was the most perfect thing Sera had ever seen.

A pretty girl with a fondness for mayhem and explosions; she was in trouble.

Or Skyhold was. One of the two.


End file.
